I'll be back, I promise
by cardcaptor42
Summary: Here you go, a crappy oneshot that sucks. Continuation of the original story after episode 68 or so. Heh, well, it sucks, and that's pretty much it. And no, I'm not putting up more chaps
1. Chapter 1

**Um, this is really random, but I just had to get out some stress, and I didn't feel like writing a looong story so I made a oneshot**

**now I know, I usually don't do oneshots, but this one just came to me. Attempt at a oneshot...**

**which will suck.**

**Dedicated to Rachel, my sister, because she sucks too.**

**...ok, I'm joking...**

**I'll Be Back, I Promise**

**3:00 AM**

Li Syaoran walked through the familiar green door. There, on his desk, lay the bear that he made for her. He walked over to it and picked it up. The images of her flashed through his memory. For the first time in his life, he beamed.

"I almost forgot you," he whispered. Slowly placing the bear in his coat pocket, Syaoran walked out the door for the last time.

-THUD-

Syaoran sneakily crawled into the small pink bedroom. He smiled as he watched a 10-year-old girl sleeping with her guardian beast, Keroberos.

He took the precious bear out of his pocket and placed it on her fragile desk, along with a small letter. He walked over to the little girl's sleeping form. Smiling slightly, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Be sure to wait for me, Sakura."

A silent tear slid down his cheek.

"I'll be back, I promise."

**7:00 AM**

Sakura began to stir in her pink bed. She lazily opened her eyes and stared blankly at the clock.

"7:00, wow, that's a new record."

Groggily getting out of bed, Sakura shuffled to the T.V. and turned it on. She was rummaging around for the "Sweet" card when she heard _it._

"..recent plane crash has left many families devastated. Many people have been reported missing from the crash in the middle of the ocean. The future leader of the Li Clan, Li Syaoran, has also been reported missing. Hopefully the Li Clan will be able to find another worthy candidate..."

Sakura froze in her search for the card. She dropped everything in her arms, not believing what she just heard. Surely she was just dreaming, this would never happen to her. Yes, that was it, she was dreaming. She was sure of it.

And so Sakura waited to wake up.

She waited for 2 weeks.

3 weeks.

5 years she went without saying a word. People began to ignore her, understanding that she was on the brink of insanity.

One day, since I'm not keeping count of the immense number of days that she went without saying a single word or uttering any kind of sound at all, Sakura walked down to breakfast with the same expressionless face. Her father smiled sympathetically at her, but all she did was stare at him. She sat down at the table and looked at the food in front of her.

It was all Chinese food.

A tear fell into Sakura's lap unnoticed. Then another. And another. Soon her pants were saturated with tears as they slid down her fragile face. She wiped them away and looked straight ahead. She was not the kind of girl to cry over Chinese food. No sir, she would never.

Or so she thought.

"Is he really dead?"

The first words omitted from her outh in three weeks were shaky and raspy. Her tearstained face stared into her father's caring eyes.

"Sakura, will you come with me to the grocery store to get some eggs?"

Sakura stared at her father and nodded slightly.

"Oh, I'll be out in a minute; you can just wait in the passenger's seat." He smiled brightly.

Sakura walked out to the small car and opened the door. Not looking at what she was doing, she began to lean down into the car.

-SQUISH-

"Er, Sakura, you're sitting on the eggs."

Sakura's head jerked up. She knew that voice. She knew it so well, and the last time she heard it was five years ago...

"OH MY GOSH SYAORAAAAANN!"

Sakura flung herself at the driver's seat, where sat a beaming Syaoran. Sakura squeezed him so hard, making him feel like he was wanted.

And heck yeah, he was.

"Syaoran I thought you were dead!"

"Sakura, I've been in a top-security hospital for the past 5 years. I recovered completely two years ago, but they kept me because they're idiots and they don't know when a patient is better. But now I'm here, and you're here, and you know what, Sakura?"

"What Syaoran...?"

"I kept my promise and I came back. Just for you. You know why?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Because I'm in love with you."

**There you go, my suck-ified oneshot. Yeah, it does suck. I know. That's why I'm dissing it.**

**if your review says something like "THIS STUPID ONESHOT IS SUCH CRAP IT TOTALLY SUCKS I BET A PICKLE COULD WRITE BETTER THAN THIS" I really don't mind. I know that aready.**

**Of course, how would a pickle hold a pencil?**

**Heh review please**


	2. Chapter 2 last chappie

**Ok, fine, I got sooo many wonderous reviews saying this thing didn't suck(but it still does hahah)I decided to make one more chapter.**

**ONE MORE NO MORE THAN ONE AAHAHAHHHHAAA**

**unless your reviews are really really nice then I'll make two more chapters...**

**heh...**

**I'll Be Back, I Promise**

"Oh Syaoran, I'm so glad!"

"Sakura, do you love me?"

"You really are dense, aren't you?"

"Talk about me being dense, you didn't figure out I liked you after two years geez!"

"Well, I was very busy and I had a lot on my mind!"

"Oh Sakura... Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..."

"What is it?"

"Will you please kiss me?"

A LiTtLe MoMeNt Of SiLeNcE

A LoNg MoMeNt Of SiLeNcE

Oh woops, I forgot, the reason why it's so quiet is because they're kissing.

--; smooth...

Fujitaka(oh heck I'm just callin im Fujio) heard the front door open from downstairs. He sighed._ I told her to wait in the car, I mean, it's only been about three minutes... Wait, is that a male voice I'm hearing?_

"Sakura, what's going on and why do I hear a ma- OH MY GOSH IT'S SYAAAOORRRAAN-KUN!" Fujio lost his self control and jumped onto Syaoran. Syaoran smiled nervously as he tried to pry him off, not wanting a weirdo father hanging all over him.

Fujio coughed embarrassedly and backed away. Sakura giggled.

"Daddy, you're so clingy..."

**A nice little cliff at sunset**

"Oh, Syaoran, it's sooo beautiful!" Sakura screamed as she stared at the sunset.

"Just like you, my sweet little Cherry Blossom..."

"Aw, Syaoran, that was sweet of you..."

"But not as sweet as you."

"OH SYAORAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Sakura glomped him. Syaoran laughed at her immaturity.

"You're fifteen and yet you still act like you're five..."

"Oh hush it." (LOL inside joke)

"That's impossible."

"Actually, I think I have a way..."

Syaoran leaned in...

and kissed her.

_Now I know why I escaped that hospital. I didn't do it for my mother or my sisters or my friends._

_I did it for the most beautiful girl in the world._

_MY little Sakura._

**OwArI**

**so how'd ya like it? huh? HUH!**

**I just got done playing a 10-hour volleyball tournament and I can't feel my legs, so sore... gah...**

**I think I'm going to have to cut them off because they aren't working anymore.**

**REVIEW CUZ THATS ALL IM WRITING 4 SUUREEE**


End file.
